Crude Beauty
by BoxinShrimp
Summary: She could be rude, unsophisticated, annoying, hotheaded, ignorant and brash... But she could also be beautiful, friendly, maternal, gentle and she couldn't believe she was falling for her. How could a heiress fall in love with such a blonde brute...? Bite-sized chapters of Slowburn Freezerburn Fluff.
1. The Loan

Despite the fact that since the first semester, Weiss credited herself with being a great new friend towards all her teammates, she still knew very little about them and they in turn, knew very little about her. She had decided to subtly change this fact through the art of shopping, as it was generally something that seemed to always spark conversation without sparking suspicion at the same time.

However, she was regretting her decision to bring Yang along shopping with her.

While she also found herself getting frustrated with having to drag her team leader, Ruby, out of the various weapon stores that littered the local mall Ruby was at least far more manageable. Mostly because she was roughly the same size as her. And Blake, well she couldn't find her. She was probably off reading a book somewhere on the campus out of sight. And even then, she knew when she was spending too long browsing in a book store, clothing store or otherwise. Yang however, was just a blonde brute who's physical strength dwarfed her own. So when Yang wanted to go to a store and shop, there was no sense in arguing.

Well, she may have been exaggerating a bit. Yang wasn't cruel enough to FORCE you to shop with her, she often told her to go off and shop on her own, and she'd catch up when she was done with whatever had caught her attention. But Weiss didn't like doing that, it made her seem impatient and rude.

"How about this one?"

"No."

Her patience was starting to push her to her limits though. Because Yang insisted that they go clothes shopping, thinking that she could inspire the heiress to have a better 'fashion sense' as she called it.

"This would be a whole lot easier if you maybe pointed out some stuff that you liked, Queeny."

"I'm perfectly fine with the wardrobe I have at the dorm, Yang."

"Aah that's all BORING white dresses. Like, I know it's your thing but come it wouldn't kill you to have at least ONE outfit that was a different color!"

"Does our uniform for classes not count?"

"Nope!"

Weiss let out a groan as she scanned the store for something, ANYTHING that could possibly get Yang off her back. Unfortunately, this store was for women with a more... interesting taste. Much like Yang herself. Who was now holding yet another short skirt, this one being a lighter blue that was also paired with an open top.

"Yang, do you just not know the meaning of the word modesty?"

"Pfft. Course I do, I just don't use it."

"Clearly."

"Look, Weiss. I'm just trying to help you out here."

"Then why not look for clothing that I would actually wear, instead of something that YOU would wear."

Yang brought a hand up to her chin, she did have a point. This store was one that she frequented a lot, and she'd be lying to herself if she said that a lot of what they sold were something that she would ever see the Ice Queen wear. But she at least had to TRY, she couldn't help it.

"Maybe for once you could venture out of that little shell of yours and wear something that'll spin some heads."

"I'm more then capable of "spinning heads" with my looks as they are now, thank you very much."

"Oh you mean like with that totally hunky vomit boy across the hall from us?"

Weiss nearly burst out laughing at that. "Perhaps I was wrong about you Yang, you ARE capable of sophisticated and actually funny jokes."

"Aw come on, I'm sure you two would make the cutestest, bestest couple at Beacon!" She took special care to say the last few words with the best baby tone she could, it always flustered Weiss so much when she did.

This time however, she wouldn't let it happen. "I can assure you with one hundred percent certainty, I will NEVER be interested in Jaune."

Yang just rolled her eyes and smirked. "Maybe some day we'll find someone who can melt that icy cage around your heart, Ice Queen."

"I am not one to be caged by my emotions, thank you very much. I'll have you know that I-" Weiss couldn't finish her rant though, as Yang's attention was caught by something that happened to be behind the heiress. Which resulted in Yang pushing Weiss out of the way for her to actually get to what she was ogling. "Hey! I was talking!"

Weiss glanced at the article of clothing that Yang had her attention drawn to. It was nothing that could be defined as special, it was a collared cream top that seemed to also be over a black shirt. It seemed to also be paired with a very short black skirt, that also came with a few belts for some bizarre reason. She was starting to really question the fashion sense of this establishment, now more then ever before.

"Oh my god. This is PERFECT for me!" Yang practically gushed as she grabbed the outfit and made her way to the nearest changing booth. A few moments later, she stepped out in her new outfit.

"Well, do I look good or do I look even better?" She questioned as Weiss skeptically looked her up and down.

"I feel like for you, it's still missing something..." Weiss pondered as she found herself being drawn to her friends legs. She had never noticed how... toned they were before. Strange thoughts aside, that was certainly where she was being thrown off. Her bare legs didn't really help with the outfit. After all, Yang normally wore shorts so a lack of leggings didn't really matter too much. But a skirt with leggings was always much more appealing in her opinion then a skirt with no leggings. Though when it came to her, she thought that her longer boots covered that department well enough.

"I feel as though you should get a pair of leggings to match. A skirt without them feels a bit bare, don't you think?"

Yang inspected herself in the mirror a bit longer before she came to the conclusion that Weiss was right. "Yeah, I think so too. Man, never thought I would hear good fashion advice coming from you!"

"My fashion advice is only of the highest caliber! It's just so refined that the more simple folk such as yourself can't comprehend it, that's all."

"Yeah yeah, and my fashion sense is just..." Weiss noticed that Yang's rebuttal seemed to drop off midway as she glanced down at the price tag on her outfit.

"Oh no. This is way too expensive..." Weiss glanced at the tag and noticed that it was indeed very pricey for something coming from a store like this. Not for her of course, but for someone like Yang...

Who then started to burst into tears?

"This is like the most PERFECT outfit ever and I can't even afford it! Why, Oum, WHY?!"

"Yang, calm down. You're making a scene over clothing."

"You don't understand, Weiss! I've been wanting a new outfit for so long, and I finally find one and... UGH!"

She simply rolled her eyes in response. Then she got to thinking... She was such a great friend for even considering this offer.

"How about I just buy you the outfit and you can pay me off at a later date?"

Yang's crying stopped almost immediately in response, as she rushed up to Weiss and grabbed hold of both her hands.

"You... you would do that for me, Ice Queen?"

"Yes, I suppose. It's not that much after all."

Yang was about to offer a rebuttal, but she remembered that her icy friend was sort of loaded. So of course an outfit as pricey as this would seem like chump change to her. Either way, she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Or however that saying went. She only heard her dad use it like once, so she knew it had to be some kind of ancient phrase from eons ago.

"Thank you so much Weiss! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome but I'm seriously thinking of reconsidering my offer if you don't GET OFF OF ME!"

In her excitement, Yang failed to notice that she had practically latched onto Weiss in a strange bear hug. How was Ice Queen even holding her up at this point?

After Yang had gotten changed back into her normal attire and they both made their purchases, they left the store only to be greeted by the sound of Yang's stomach loudly demanding sustenance.

"Welp, grub time. Come on, Ice Queen. I'm buying."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you didn't have money?"

"I said I didn't have enough money to afford those clothes, not that I didn't have money to feed our faces!"

"...Wouldn't it be better to just save... Oh nevermind, you won't listen anyway."

"Nope!"

Weiss at least appreciated the gesture. She had never taken Yang to be someone who offered to take people out for anything, let alone lunch.

And then she was far less appreciative when she saw the establishment that Yang had picked. McDust.

She was right back to regretting asking Yang to go shopping, again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

So here's some Slowburn Freezerburn! That sounds so redundant to say for some reason.  
Anyway, I'll be updating this story essentially whenever I think of something new to write for it.  
I've got a decent idea of where I'm going with it, but it's certainly going to be a lot slower then say Wind in his Sails updates.  
Most of these will also be short little excursions, since it's all going to be fluff with a few exceptions.

Since Freezerburn is a ship that generally doesn't get much attention comparatively, I figured I'd try writing some fluff for it.  
To be perfectly honest, there aren't many Weiss ships that I dislike. At least when it comes to the main cast, but Freezerburn just seems like an interesting one.  
So does Monochrome, but I feel like there is a solid amount of Monochrome when compared to Freezerburn.


	2. Diet

"Ugh, How can you eat something so disgusting?"

Her face scrunched up a bit as she looked at the heart attack on a bun that Yang had ordered. It scrunched up even more when she watched Yang take a much larger than necessary bite out of it.

"Jeesh Weish, you need... to learn to live a... little." Yang's words were mostly obscured by the mouthful of the hamburger she had taken a bite out of.

"And it appears that you need to learn how to chew your food."

Yang rolled her eyes as she swallowed the food in her mouth. "So how come I never see you order any kind of meat? You allergic or something?"

"I'm allergic to death, if that is what you're asking."

"Are you one of those people who thinks that meat kills or something?"

"Name something good that it does."

In response, Yang held up her free arm and flexed it. "Meat helps put muscles on your bones!"

"I highly doubt it does anything other than clog your arteries."

"Protein, baby! That's how it helps build muscles! And what about you and your veggies, you only eat stuff like that and you're skinny as a stick. Short, too."

"I have a very petite frame!"

"Yeah, cos you're starving your body of all the good stuff! Come on, just try one bite!" Yang shoved the burger into Weiss's face, forcing her to turn away. Yang quickly pulled it back when she noticed that the heiress's face was starting to turn as green as her salad was.

Once the vile slop had been pulled away from her face, she let out a gasp of relief. Any longer and she probably would have vomited everywhere, that kind of food was just disgusting beyond belief. Just imagining all the fat, greasy toxins that were in between those two buns made her feel sick again.

"One day, Weiss. I'll find some kind of meat that you'll like."

"I highly doubt that'll ever happen."

"Oh it will." She then got a nasty smirk on her face. "Who knows, you might like a different kind of meat. Jaune seems-"

"Yang Xiao Long, if you finish that sentence I will strangle you in front of all these people."

Yang quickly placed her food on her tray and held up her hands in defense. "Alright alright, chillax. It was just a joke."

"Do me a favor and stick to your awful puns instead."

After the two of them finished their meals, they began to leave the establishment before Weiss thought of an idea.

"Think we should see if Ruby or Blake want anything?"

"Man, the Queen is on a generous streak today, isn't she?"

Weiss simply rolled her eyes as she brought out her scroll and began tapping away at the keys on it's screen. Less than a minute later, she had gotten a response.

"Ruby just wants a cookie, and Blake would like a fish sandwich."

"Typical. Man, I wish I knew why Blake had such a weird obsession with fish. Kinda freaks me out sometimes."

"It is a little strange that seafood is generally the first thing she asks for when she has a choice."

After waiting in line again, the two of them proceeded to head back to Beacon Academy. After getting back to their dorm, Yang casually tossed both girls their meals of choice. Ruby wasted no time ripping into the cookie that she had gotten, while Blake took a more patient approach to her food.

Though not long after the heiress sat down, she heard a shriek come from the bunk above her. Everyone in the room nearly jumped a few feet in the air from Ruby's sudden scream, and they experienced even more shock after she practically tumbled out of her bed.

"Ruby?! What's wrong?!" Yang shouted as she hopped out of her bunk and helped her sister up.

"..you.." The whisper was just barely heard, but they didn't have to wait long for a follow-up.

"...You... SHE-DEVIL!" Ruby shouted as she jabbed a finger at Weiss.

"ME?! What on Remnant did I do?!"

"WHAT IS THIS HORRIBLE, EVIL THING YOU'VE GIVEN ME?!" Ruby held up a half eaten cookie in her other hand, her right still pointed accusingly at the heiress.

"It's a cookie, exactly what you asked for!"

"It... has... RAISINS IN IT!"

Yang slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Ooh boy, here we go."

"Raisins are actually good for you, Ruby. I did you a favor."

"You did me a curse! I mean, you cursed me!" Ruby tossed the cookie into the trash can before holding her stomach in, most likely fake, pain. "I can feel myself slowly dying already!"

"Ruby, you're overreacting."

In response, Ruby turned back to her and shot her a rather nasty glare. And she would be lying to herself if she thought that it didn't unsettle her. She had never seen Ruby give such a... genuine glare before. And then she just began ranting off the reasons why raisins were the spawn of Grimm.

Weiss actually began to nod off slightly before she noticed Yang waving slightly at her to get her attention, holding up her scroll when she had it. "Tell her you'll buy her some chocolate chip cookies tomorrow" were the words typed up on the scroll. She rolled her eyes at the message, she normally wouldn't give in to such silly demands, but Ruby was putting on quite the performance and Weiss wished for it to stop.

"Ruby, I'll buy you some chocolate chip cookies tomorrow if you stop, okay?"

"Okay!" Weiss's eyes just widened a bit as Ruby casually hopped back into her bunk as if nothing had happened.

Yang shot the heiress a little smirk and gave her a thumbs up as she returned to her bunk as well. While Weiss simply just fell back onto her bed and stared up at the bottom of Ruby's in sheer confusion over what had just transpired.

"Both of them are just flat out insane." Was the only thought that went through her head for the next half hour.


	3. Ducks

Despite the fact that classes were in twenty minutes, nobody could find hide nor hair of Yang anywhere. While Ruby and Blake were scouring the inside of the dorm building, Weiss had decided to look outside instead. As she was searching for her blonde teammate, she stopped for a moment to perhaps think of where she could have possibly gone. Leaning up against the wall of the building, Weiss sifted through her brain to remember the regular spots that Yang generally hung out in outside the dorm.

From around the corner though, she could hear a soft giggle escape from someone's lips. Curiosity piqued, Weiss decided to glance around the corner to see that the giggle had come from their missing friend. Though the sight that Weiss was greeted with was quite shocking to say the least.

Yang seemed to have taken to feeding a small family of ducks a few loafs of bread, taking extra care to make sure that the mother was getting her fair share while the ducklings fought over the rest. But it was the sight of Yang herself that actually captured Weiss's attention the most of all. Not once did Weiss ever think that doing something so simple as feeding ducks could change your opinion on someone, but here she was staring with her mouth ajar at Yang. To Weiss, her friend was practically glowing. Just the look of pure bliss, the gentleness of her voice as she talked to the ducklings. A few even came up to her and ate from her hand when she knelt down.

She never thought that someone as crude and unsophisticated as Yang could have such a soft, beautiful side to her. Her train of thought soon came to a crashing halt when she heard the sound of Yang clearing her throat.

"See something you like, Ice Queen?" She jested as she walked up to her, a hand on her hip.

"I uh... Since when did you start feeding ducks?" Acting quickly, she hoped that would be enough to completely cover up for the fact that she had practically been ogling her teammate for a few minutes.

"Since we got our dorms. I just saw their nest over in that bush one day and decided to sneak them some bread every morning before class."

"I suppose that explains why we go through bread so fast."

"Yeah, I think this is her second litter or something."

"Brood."

"Huh?"

"A group of ducklings are called a Brood."

But more importantly, why exactly had she never told them about this habit? In fact, Weiss never actually took the time to notice that Yang seemingly vanished in the mornings for a few minutes. Most of her time was spent on their dolt of a team leader always trying to get them on a better schedule. As if she needed one, her schedule was finely tuned after all.

"Why exactly haven't you told us about this?"

Yang scratched her temple with her index finger as she looked away a bit.

"Weelll... Ruby isn't exactly good with cute animals. She tries way too hard to pick them up and cuddle them. I figured she'd freak the ducks out and maybe scare them off."

"And Blake? I brought her here once, but the ducks wouldn't come anywhere near her for some reason. It's kind of freaky, but I've noticed birds really seem to hate Blake for some reason."

It really wasn't just birds either, all manner of smaller critters just seemed to have some sort of aversion to their black haired teammate for some reason. Weiss recalled the time where she saw Blake lean up against a tree to read, only for a group of squirrels to scurry out of it only a few seconds later. She actually found it to be a bit comical for some reason. Maybe Blake just wasn't an animal person?

"And what about me...?"

"I figured you wouldn't exactly care all that much."

She got a little offended at that. While she was by no means social with people, not out of any spite or lack of interest mind you, animals were a thing that Weiss always enjoyed interacting with. Mostly just the cute ones, like dogs, cats and in this case cute baby ducklings.

"So why exactly ARE you here, Queeny?"

"I'm here because we have less than ten minutes to get to class."

"Oh crap, was I really out here for that long? Why didn't anyone come to get me?!"

"I'm standing right in front of you, you dunce."

"Yeah, and you were standing there for like five minutes staring at me. You didn't say a word though."

Weiss could feel heat rushing to her cheeks. So she maybe got caught up in the moment, seeing a side of Yang that she hadn't seen before. She didn't have to dwell on it like she did though! The moment came, and now it's gone. Moving on. And now Yang was waving her hand in front of her face. Did she just zone out while talking to her again? Get yourself together, Weiss!

"Hellooo? Weiss, if you're gonna keep zoning out on me I think I'm just gonna head to class now." Weiss pushed her hand out of her face and turned, letting out a small huff in annoyance.

"I'm fine, let's just get to class before we all get detention."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Weiss noticed that Yang was giving her a strange look along with a smirk as they walked along the path back to the dorm's front door.

"...Yes?"

"You looked like you were pretty into those ducks."

"Maybe you'll join me tomorrow morning when I feed those little featherballs again, huh?"

"Perhaps. They are very adorable..."

In the back of her mind, she was also thinking about how she'd like to see if she could get that strange, almost maternal side of Yang to show itself again. Maybe she could somehow coax all of Yang's better mannerisms out permanently somehow. She'd much rather deal with that Yang then the one she has to put up with on a daily basis.

"I know right? Sometimes they're so cute I think they run the risk of driving me absolutely quackers!"

She was certainly hoping she could get rid of the stupid joke spewing side of her blonde friend at least.


	4. Homework

Weiss meticulously scanned through her homework, checking all her answers for a third time to make sure she had gotten them correct. Glancing around the room, she saw that she was the first to get hers done as usual. Although Yang was the only one out of all of them who wasn't even doing her homework, instead she was just casually flipping through a magazine.

"Yang, I suggest if you wish to continue attending this academy, you should probably start doing your homework."

"Aw come on, Weiss. I just started reading this."

"It will still be there by the time you get done."

Ruby had rolled over in her bunk to face Yang, she needed her entire team performing at their top... performance. After all, how could they become official huntresses if they didn't put the effort in? "Yeah, Yang. We really need to get on the ball with all this homework. It's like we've gotten twice as much... is that what they do each semester?! Pile on MORE?!"

"Chill out guys, I already finished my homework. See?" Yang held up a crumpled and tattered notebook that had a number of pages already filled out. Needless to say, Weiss couldn't believe what she was both seeing and hearing.

"There's no way that you did your homework that fast, give it here let me see." Weiss practically jumped out of her chair and snatched the notebook out of Yang's hand, quickly flipping through it to check her work. As her eyes glossed over each page, she took it upon herself to memorize every little error that her teammate had made. Though it was never out of malicious intent, she only wanted her team to improve like her leader did.

"Well, I can certainly see why you got it done so fast. About half of these answers are just plain wrong."

Yang sat up and hopped off her bunk, snatching her notebook from Weiss so she could look at her answers again. "No way, I put a ton of time into these! They can't be wrong!"

"Well, they are."

Yang let out a small groan as she continued staring at the notes. "Guess I just don't get what this lesson is about..."

Weiss let out a sigh as she reached over and grabbed Yang's arm, pulling her towards her desk. "Here, sit down with me and I'll help you understand, then."

"Pfft. Weiss, I'm a big girl, I'll figure it out for myself."

"I would prefer it if our 'big girl' didn't get a bunch of failing grades in the process of figuring out for herself."

She practically pushed Yang into the chair and pulled another one up next to her, lining up her notes next to Yang's. When Yang went to reach out to turn Weiss's notes around so she could get a better view, her hand was slapped away by Weiss.

"Hey what the-"

"We're going to go over everything step by step, alright?"

"You coulda just said that instead of slapping my hand, jeez."

"Well sometimes you like to drown out my advice. Which warrants a more physical approach."

"You got me there, I've gotten super good at drowning you out."

The heiress let out a grunt before she began quite literally schooling the blonde bruiser on the workings of advanced algebra. It was certainly difficult at first, both trying to keep Yang's attention and actually teaching her how to solve the problems on her own. But eventually, her work was starting to bare fruit as Yang was flawlessly solving each and every equation without her help now.

"Wow. Can't believe you turned me into a math nerd in only an hour..."

"I'll take that as some sort of twisted compliment."

"I still don't get why we need to learn this crap, I mean am I really going to kill a Grimm by explaining how Q equals B divided by A?"

"No, but you being able to solve basic math equations is something that could possibly come in handy during the rest of your life."

"There isn't anything simple about these equations."

"But thanks for helping me, Weissy. I see why Rubes likes being tutored by you."

Ruby hung off her bunk and decided to praise the heiress as well. "Yeah, cos she's super smart! It's like she already knew all the topics before she even came to school!"

The heiresses lips curled into a proud smirk as her cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

"Of course, I am by far the most educated member of our team. So it's only natural that I am a master at tutoring others."

"Yeah yeah, don't let it go to your head, Ice Queen."

Unfortunately, that is exactly what happened as Weiss continued to compliment and praise herself throughout the rest of the night. Something that almost drove the rest of her team to the brink of insanity. Weiss had never taken compliments to heart that much before, but she certainly decided to take Yang's compliment and run with it.

All the way to the other ends of Remnant and back.


	5. The Loan Pt 2

Weiss was beyond frustrated. And over encumbered. And exhausted. And... Well, she was a lot of things. Ruby, the complete airheaded dolt that she is, completely left her to carry all the required reading material that they would all need for the next few weeks. And on top of that, Weiss caught Blake staring as she walked by. And she didn't even offer to HELP, the NERVE of her! The stack of books were just barely being held up by her arms, the stack threatening to topple over at any moment. And on top of that, she couldn't even remotely see where she was going.

"When I get my hands on that DOLT I'm going to OOF!"

Weiss nearly fell forward as her foot collided with the first step of a staircase. She silently cursed under her breath when she reached out with the same foot and placed it on said step. She had reached the most challenging part of her journey. Getting up the stairs to their dorm, without falling and seriously injuring herself.

"Relax, Weiss. Just take it one step at a time..."

Telling herself that didn't really help her situation at all though, as she shakily climbed the staircase one step at a time. She made sure to poke around with a foot for a moment before actually committing to a step. Every other step or so, the stack of books she held would wobble and nearly fall. It felt like she had been climbing for hours, but she estimated that she had probably made it around halfway up the staircase.

"Hey Weiss! Can I talk to you for a sec?" She heard the voice of Yang come from behind and below her, and she turned for a brief moment to yell at her.

"YANG NOT NOW YOU BIG-"

And that was her fatal mistake, as she stopped paying attention for long enough for a single, large hardcover book to escape from the stack. The book tumbled to the floor in front of her, which resulted in her slipping on it, her legs giving out on her as she was practically flung backwards. As Weiss tumbled down, she watched as not only the entire world shifted around, but all the books she had been carrying flew in all different directions.

As she shut her eyes to await the inevitable, painful landing she was going to have she silently hoped that she wouldn't break something vital...

And then she opened her eyes again when she felt the warm sensation of someone's arms wrapping around her. She found herself tight within someone's grip, which she could only deduce to be Yang's.

"I said that I wanted to talk to you, not that I wanted you to do a freakin' backflip down the stairs!"

Weiss attempted to say something, anything really, but she was in a state of shock. Simply put, the catch that Yang had just performed was nothing short of a miracle. She just stayed there for a moment, completely still in Yang's grip as she looked upwards at the books strewn about the staircase. The only thing that managed to pry her from her state of shock, was the two round objects that seemed to rest on both sides of her head. It only took her superior mind a few moments of thinking to figure out what the objects were.

"Weiss, you okay? You're kind of scaring me with the silent treatment here." Yang began inspecting the heiress's head a bit, creating further unwanted physical contact.

"I-I'm fine you boo- BUFFOON! Just let me go already!" Weiss began squirming in the blonde's grip, though to no avail.

"I'd love to, but your legs are just sorta dangling in the air like jelly."

Looking down, the heiress saw that that she was right. She had completely forgotten about the existence of her legs while in her little cloud of embarrassment. Straightening them out, Weiss placed both feet firmly on the ground as Yang set her down and released her grip, pulling away from the heiress as she did.

"Thank you for catching me, by the way."

"No prob, but uh can I ask why you were trying to climb a bunch of stairs with a tower of books in your arms?"

"Our 'friends' left me to carry all our required reading material all on my own, that is the reason why."

Weiss walked back up the steps, collecting each individual book as she did. Once she had the stack halfway back to it's original size, Yang stepped in and began picking up the rest of the books. Soon, the two of them were carrying two separate, and much smaller, stacks of books back to the dorms.

"Figures that they wouldn't even be here. Probably too scared to show their faces..." Before the heiress could think further on how she would give them such a verbal lashing for ditching her and almost getting her skull cracked open, she remembered that Yang had wanted her attention for something.

"Sorry Yang, I almost completely forgot that you wanted to talk to me. What was it that you wanted?"

"Ah don't sweat it, Weiss. You almost splitting your big head open was a bit more important."

"Yes well, thank you again for- wait a second big head?"

"Nevermind. I wanted to talk to you because I needed to give you this." Yang pulled what looked like a small bundle of lien out of her pocket, neatly wrapped together with a rubber band and handed it to the heiress. Who stared at it, completely dumbfounded before a smile creeped onto her face. She pushed the lien back towards Yang before turning her attention to organizing the books.

"...Uuh, in case you didn't realize, I'm trying to pay you back for the clothes you got me a few days ago."

"I understand that, but I don't really feel like accepting your lien is necessary anymore considering what you just did only a few minutes ago."

The blonde bruiser stared at her teammate for a moment before returning the smile and putting the lien back in her pocket.

"Aw thanks, Queeny! That's awfully nice of you! If you keep acting this way, the Ice Queen might be an endangered species soon!"

"Yes well, don't think you can just ask for loans and then try to pay them off by saving me from an accident in the future."

"I wasn't going to, after all you're too smart to FALL for something like that!"

Weiss turned and shot her a look of annoyance before rolling her eyes and returning to the books laid out in front of her. And then they both heard the sound of the door knob turning, signaling the arrival of Ruby and Blake. As the two of them walked into the dorm, Weiss spun around, her face red with fury.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO JUST DITCH ME LIKE THAT!"

The sudden outburst startled both Ruby and Blake, though Yang had fully seen it coming. She decided it would probably be best for her to make like a tree and get the hell out of there, so she headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Though not before adding in some teasing. "Oooooh, you girls are in troouublee." she sang as she closed the bathroom door.

When Yang exited the bathroom, she found both Ruby and Blake collapsed onto both of their beds, heads spinning from the amount of yelling that Weiss had done. Even the closed door and sounds of running water couldn't drown out the Ice Queen's fury.

"Feel better now, Queeny?"

"Yes, much. Hopefully they've learned their lesson as well."

"With how loud you were yelling, I bet the whole dorm learned Ruby and Blake's lesson too. Oh, mind handing me one of my night shirts by the way?"

The heiress rolled her eyes as she reached into Yang's drawer and pulled out a yellow tank top.

"The rest of the dorm would probably take my lessons to heart."

"Maybe, I'm sure Vomit Boy would listen to your lessons all day."

Yang's smug grin was soon overshadowed by her tank top being thrown into her face from across the room, a disgruntled Weiss flopping onto her bed after she had tossed it.

Eventually she'd stop heckling the heiress over her little stalker. Whenever it stopped being funny, that is.


	6. Sparring

"Just... hold... STILL!"

Yang was getting EXTREMELY frustrated. She had asked Weiss to spar earlier, and she was surprised that the heiress actually accepted the challenge. Not only that, but she was a much better fighter then Yang had expected. Sure, she did knock some heads at the Emerald Forest, but she hadn't expected her to be THIS good. She couldn't even land a single hit on the dainty heiress.

"Why on Remnant would I allow you to hit me?"

What was even worse was the fact that she wasn't even attacking Yang back. Instead, she just chose to carefully poke and prod the various openings that Yang left when she tried to attack, calling them out as she did.

Another swing went by, and Yang's arm was met by the side of Myrtenaster tapping it roughly. "Sloppy."

She tried to perhaps grab the heiress, but her hand always came up just short of even the fabric of her clothing. "Sluggish."

Weiss was proving to be even faster then the twins she had fought in Junior's club. And she was certainly proving to be a lot more ANNOYING too.

"Instead of just calling out what I'm doing wrong how about you just tell me how to fix it?!"

"Because you asked to spar, not for me to train you."

A smug grin spread across the heiress's face as she dodged another jab. "Besides, are you telling me that the powerful Yang Xiao Long is asking ME for training advice?"

Yang let out a low growl as her eyes tinted red, her pace picking up to match her anger. She was starting to actually catch up to Weiss, but she was still just barely missing.

Finally, one punch forced Weiss to guard using her sword. Though, instead of actually guarding the blow like Yang had planned, she parried it instead, catching the blonde bruiser off guard long enough for the heiress to kick her feet out from under her.

Weiss loomed over Yang, another smug grin plastered firmly on her face as she did. "Look at that, you ALMOST hit me that time."

Before Yang could offer a retort, Weiss decided to sit down on the ground next to her.

"So would you like me to tell you a few ways to improve your performance?"

"I shouldn't NEED to improve, I mean I could probably knock you out with a single punch for dust sake!"

"While that remains to be proven true, the one crux that keeps you from testing that theory is the fact that you can't hit me at all."

"And need I remind you, the entire reason we attend this school is to improve."

She rolled her eyes a bit and let out a groan. She knew the Ice Queen was right, but she didn't really want to admit it.

"Yeah yeah, spare me the lecture. Just tell me how I can punch your lights out next time."

"Well for starters, you need to learn to reign in your anger and learn to focus."

"I have PLENTY of focus!"

"No, you have what's called Tunnel Vision. You simply see me, and wish to pummel me. But you don't actually WATCH me or my movements. So you cannot react or plan accordingly."

"You're fast, true. However, you're also predictable and you leave yourself wide open for far too long after an attack."

"Okay, what else?"

"You seem to get riled up whenever your opponent mocks you in some way. Just me smirking drove you into an even greater frenzy, which made your movements much sloppier."

Yang sat up a bit as she continued to listen to the heiress lecture her... well, she was actually giving advice. Pretty decent advice too, but then again the Ice Queen was practically trained in combat for most of her early life, so no duh she'd be able to accurately sum up what Yang was doing wrong.

"So you're telling me that I need to watch how my opponent moves, and try to keep calm?"

"Essentially, yes."

"...Huh. Alright, I guess I can try giving that a spin."

"Well, I'm glad you're finally starting to listen to me. I AM quite amazing at-"

"Yeah yeah, here's some advice for you too, Queeny. Stop letting little compliments inflate your big head or else it's gonna pop."

"I do NOT let compliments go to my ego!"

"...Not that I have one to begin with mind you!"

"Suure you don't, Weiss."

As the two of them got off the ground and dusted themselves off, Yang wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead as she stared at the nearby vending machines.

"How about we call it a day and go get a drink, huh?"

"That sounds nice, however I expect you to think on what I've taught you for when we spar next."

"Great, now even my teammates are starting to load me up with homework."

"If one person on our team is under-performing, we all will. It's my job to fix that, along with the others."

"Yeah, I guess. It's weird having someone look out for me though, usually I'm the one who does the looking out for."

The heiress gave her a tender smile that almost took her by surprise, Weiss smiling was a rarity that she wasn't going to let pass her by in the future.

"Well, that IS what friends are for, are they not?"

Yang proceeded to pop the lid on a can of cola that she had gotten, earning a small cringe from Weiss.

"How can you drink that sludge?"

"Cos it's tasty sludge. Hey, looks like Ruby and Blake are about to start sparring, wanna watch with me?"

Weiss gave a firm nod as the two of them sat on a nearby bench and began watching their other two teammates spar with each other.

And already she began cataloguing exactly who was doing what wrong for the inevitable lecture she was going to give the each of them on how to improve.

After all, true to her words she wanted her team to be the best they could all possibly be.


	7. Fun and Games

Weiss covered her head with her pillow, although it didn't help drown out the constant sounds of clicking and clacking going on in the dorm room.

"No no no! BLOCK BLOCK!"

"Oh you are so dead, sis. I'm totally comboing your butt down!"

It didn't even make sense to her, how could the controllers make clacking sounds if they were using their scroll's touch screens as said controllers?!

"No no NO NO NO NOOO! ...Why do you torture me, sister?!" Ruby nearly threw her scroll across the room as she fell backwards in defeat.

"And it looks like Yang Xiao Long is still the undefeated champion!"

Weiss raised the pillow from her head and watched as Yang celebrated, finally she could get some peace and quiet...

"Who's up for another round, huh?"

Or not.

"Blake? How about you?"

"No thanks. I saw what you did to Ruby."

Weiss shut her eyes as tight as she could, hoping, no more like praying, that Yang would just stop with these stupid games and go somewhere else. She just wanted a few moments of peace and quiet while she was lying in bed, was that so much to ask for? And her prayers were answered for a few brief moments. And in those few brief moments, Weiss experience pure, unfiltered, bliss. She took in a heavy breath before she opened her eyes, setting them on the most disturbing sight.

Yang was hovering over her, lilac eyes piercing deep within the heiress's soul. Weiss just quietly sat, almost like a statue, hoping that the blondes vision was based purely on movement. That theory was debunked when Weiss observed Yang slowly shoving a controller into her hand. The heiress ignored the gift she had been given and instead opted to continue lying still in the hopes that Yang would get bored and give up her pursuit. That was also proven to fail, however.

"C'mon Weissy, you're the only one left to challenge!"

"What makes you think I want to waste my time trying to play something as pointless as a video game?"

"Because they're fun?"

"I was having an acceptable amount of fun just being here on my bed in silence until you and your sister started clacking away on those controllers while shouting."

"Isn't that like, just as pointless as playing a video game?"

"..." She was at a loss for words. Never did she think that Yang of all people would offer a smart retort. As much as she hated admitting defeat, she had no choice in this situation. Besides, perhaps it was like getting a shot at the doctor. It'd be quick and painless. Hopefully.

So she silently sat down on the floor next to Yang, awkwardly holding the controller in her hands as she did. The screen flickered back to life on the television, something called a Character Select screen appearing before the two of them. Yang's first choice was not a surprise at all. A buxom looking blonde boxer with short hair in standard boxing garb.

Weiss would obviously choose something more... civilized. The first one that caught her eye was a particularly interesting looking male character with long flowing brown hair. He wore some sort of... tuxedo armor? And he held a sword with a standard duelists stance, though he had a hand behind his back as he pointed the sword forward.

"Alright, Ice Queen! Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Uh, Yang? Aren't you going to teach her how to actually play first?"

Before Yang could offer a response, the screen announced the that the fight had started. Both Yang and Weiss began tapping away at the controls in an attempt to get the first strike in. Weiss was, unsurprisingly, the one who was hit first and knocked into the air, which Yang followed up on with a series of aerial combos.

"Aw come on, Yang, that's not fair! Weiss doesn't even know how to play yet!"

Yang's eyes glanced over at her sister, a sly grin forming on her face as she did.

"She never asked me to teach her how to play, sis!"

"Yaaang... I thought I told you to stop using stupid rule loopholes when we play games!"

"Hey, I'm just using the vagueness of our established 'rules' to my advantage, there's nothing-"

"Round One Finished! Player 2 wins!"

Yang turned back to the television, her eyes widening a bit as she did. Her character was flat on her back, defeated by the swordsman that Weiss had chosen.

Weiss held up her controller in confusion and examined it more closely. "Uuh. I'm going to assume that I did something right?"

"You beat Yang...? How?!"

"Are you honestly going to ask me that right after I implied that I had no clue what I did?!"

Yang hunkered down and glared at the television, she was completely prepared to give Weiss a beating now.

"It was just a fluke, Ruby. You were distracting me. She's going to get a major thrashing now!"

Both of their fingers began clacking on the controllers again, with Ruby watching intently as both of her friends characters began clashing with each other on the screen. Yang's furious button mashing in an attempt to perform intricate combos was completely offset by Weiss and her completely blank expressions as she confusingly tapped buttons just to see what was the most effective.

Finally, their furious match came to an end.

"Player 2 wins!"

Yang stared at the television screen with her mouth agape, dropping the controller from her hands almost as soon as she lost. Ruby meanwhile, let out an excited cheer as she rushed over to Weiss and tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"You did it, Weiss! I've never seen anybody except our uncle beat Yang, like, ever!"

"Uuh... Is that what I did? I mean uh, yes, of course I did! She was clearly no match for my superior technique!"

However, the celebrations were cut short when the two of them felt Yang's piercing gaze on them. They both slowly turned to see their friend radiating with fire, while she was fumbling with the controller in her hands.

"Rematch. NOW!"

"I uh..."

"NOW!"

"Actually, Yang. We don't have time for a rematch."

Everyone turned their attention to Blake, who had decided that Weiss' was in dire need of rescuing.

"We've got our last period for the day in like ten minutes, we should probably head down to Professor Peach's class. You know how she gets when we aren't anything but early."

Yang gave a skeptical glare at her partner before she let out a heavy sigh, the fire around her dissipating as she exhaled. Both Ruby and Weiss let out huge sighs of relief, which were cut short when Yang got dangerously close to Weiss' face.

"This. Isn't. Over."

"I, uh. Okay?"

Ruby and Weiss watched as Yang grabbed her book-bag and stomped out the door, and made the motion to gather their things as well.

Weiss stopped for a moment when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that the hand belonged to Blake, who flashed her a look of pity.

"You are so dead, Weiss."


End file.
